


chat échaudé craint l’eau froide

by princeasami



Series: Plethora [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeasami/pseuds/princeasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots focusing on Blake, with the main focus being her life as a Faunus. (Ratings and tags subject to change.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	chat échaudé craint l’eau froide

It was a funny thing to be asked, this Blake knew.

It was a question her teammates had considered asking on more than one occasion. A look on Weiss’ face, her mouth open just slightly as though she were about to speak, only to press her pale lips back together in contemplation. A tilt of Yang’s head as she stuck out her tongue in thought, only to release a soft giggle and scratch her head when she turns away. In many ways Blake is relieved by this. She knows the question. It was one people like Velvet and Sun are asked nearly every day. It’s not due to fear that gives Blake that sense of calm when her friends decide against asking, but she knows that if she tries to answer she would be at a loss for words on just how to describe it.

But right here, right now, she knows she could do it. Laying in her bed with the weight of her leader’s head against her chest. Blake flipping through the pages of her book, the two of them breathing in unison. She glances down at the soft face asleep against her. Its her favorite place to be. In all her life she had never found somewhere she felt more at peace than with a book and the love of her life, the two of them wrapped together in blankets, sheets, and one another’s limbs.

A sleepy hand begins twirling fingers in the ends of Blake’s hair. Gentle silver eyes look up at Blake, and those same soft lips Blake had kissed so many times ask the one question she had never known how to go about answering. But this time, Blake realizes she might just be able to find the right words.

“What’s it like? Being a Faunus, I mean.” Ruby keeps her eyes low, avoiding eye contact with the golden eyes looking at her with a quizzical air. Blake’s ears fold down against her head against her will, and she bites her lip while she processes the question.

“Ruby, th-that’s kind of a big question, don’t you think?”

“Okay then, we can start smaller!” Ruby pulls herself off of Blake and crosses her legs. They face each other, making it harder for Blake to avoid eye contact. Her tail flicks against her thigh, and her ears press further down against her head.

Ruby sticks her tongue out in concentration, a trait she had picked up from so many years with her older sister. “I got it! We can go one thing at a time! I’m a genius, Blakey!” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we can go step by step,” Ruby responds with a grin. “You can tell me all about being a Faunus, one thing at a time!”

“...I guess that could work. Where is it exactly you want me to start?” Blake’s eyes shift to the side. She fiddles with her tail and awaits the onslaught of questions from her bubbly companion. She had hoped this was going to be easier.

Her smile brighter than ever, Ruby pulls Blake’s hands away from her tail and holds them in her own. “How about smells?

**Author's Note:**

> A little introduction to one of the main focuses of this piece!


End file.
